Through the Looking Glass
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Adrienne Rivers isn't a normal Teenager, she is the president's daughter and strives to keep her secret a secret! Until later on people find out and a disaster happens in Raccoon City! Who will find out her secret, and what is Umbrella Corporation planning? This starts of before the game series!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Resident Evil – Through the Looking Glass

_A Resident Evil Fanfiction_

_All original characters belong to Capcom _

_Please Read and Review!_

_Chapter 1_

It was about morning in Raccoon city where it was a rather peaceful little down, but there were also its own little agenda and had its moments in life. It was peaceful but in the meantime something was always going on and there was nothing no one could really do about it. You see, there is this company called the Umbrella Corporation. They were a research facility but they also created health products—or so the people thought anyway. It was a quarter to ten and a woman was getting off a plane, she had gathered her belongings from the item check and the first thing she did was release the pull from her luggage bag and allowed the bag to roll as she walked along the airport looking around. There were so many people here and she looked as if looking for someone- and indeed she was.

"Adrienne!" A man's voice called out, hurrying up to her and giving her a tight hug, he looked her in the eyes as his arms rested on her shoulders. She smiled lightly and then hugged him in return.

"Father, it's good to see you again." Adrienne had received a kiss on her cheek from her father. He was obviously glad to have seen her. "How was Great Britain and how is your mother?" he asked, Adrienne had brushed herself off and fixed her hair, the teenager nodded and looked to see that he was leading her outdoors to the limousine parked outside, the driver waiting near the doors to allow them in, first opening the trunk and doing her a favor and putting her luggage in the trunk. "Thank you. . ." she responded and got into the back seat with her father. "It was alright, I am more surprised in starting college if you ask me. And Mother is fine." Adrienne looked over to her father once more. "You know, I met a friend here father, well back home. She is attending college here so I decided I will room with her in a nice apartment." The young adult smiled softly until her father hung up his phone after attempting to call someone. "Why not just attend college back in Washington? It's nice there you know." It was like her father was always trying to keep her close, but the real reason why she moved here was to stay in Raccoon city, her father just happened to be in the city and offered to pick her up. But to look at it another way; she had no interest in living with her father who happened to be the current President of the United States of America and she had vowed to keep this all a secret while she attended school in the States. Her mother had given birth to her in Britain however. Her mother was here in the United States as an Embassy and had fallen in love with her father during his election and then was she conceived. Well, her mother had returned to Britain and he had no intentions of leaving while still running for President. He had lost the first election but several years later did he win the election and the people really liked him. He did well for the people but she just wanted to attend college and be a normal teenager.

"If you truly must, Adrienne. I won't stop you." He shrugged his shoulders. "Where should we drop you off then?" he added with a smile, looking at his daughter with pride. He may not know her very well but he knew he wanted what was best for her, but also whatever would make her happy. Adrienne removed a small comb from her carry bag and combed through her raven black hair. "Twelfth on Saint Claire Avenue, the first apartment building please." She announced to the driver, the driver then looked to her father from the mirror and he raised his hand in letting him do so. "You know to contact me if anything happens correct?" he asked, the limousine eventually stopping in front of the building after at least fifteen more minutes in.

"I know daddy, thanks." She leaned and kissed his cheek, moving and getting out of the vehicle as the driver immediately helped her in getting her luggage from the trunk. "Thank you again." She said smiling, he nodded to her and shook her hand, returning to the vehicle. The windows slowly rolled down. "Hey, Adrienne!" her father spoke out again. She turned again and looked at him with a questioning expression on her face. "Yes?" she asked. It was until Adrienne's friend Melissa had come out to greet her. "Never mind, have a good time and stay focused on your school work!" He waved. Adrienne turned back and hugged her friend.

You know it's been a while when you last see a friend. It was like something was missing and everyone always strived to look forward in seeing a good friend of theirs. Melissa was as close to Adrienne as if she had a sister and they were always looking out for each other. Adrienne had this big smile on her face and it caused her to almost jump up and down. "I've missed you!" Adrienne almost shouted, she was just so happy to see her. It was as if Melissa was her sister who moved far away from home and they haven't seen each other in ten years . . . when it has been nearly five years since they last saw each other when Melissa was on a business trip for work. Melissa worked in a telecommunication company. She answered phone calls and scheduled appointments for high class people such as producers, movie screenings, most things; who ever needed or hired her honestly.

"Did you already register your classes?" Melissa asked, helping with pulling the luggage inside and getting in the elevator.

"Yes, schedule my accounting classes and the supportive classes I need for the bachelor's degree." Adrienne smiled. "And—"she was cut short.

"And you scheduled an archer class yearly, correct?" Melissa smiled. "I know you are very skilled in archery and it keeps you busy, maybe you can be an archer teacher one day." She giggled. Adrienne left an expressionless smile upon her face. "I don't know about that, I want to focus on being an accountant one day."

Daybreak, it was about time Adrienne finally unpacked and settled in the apartment. She had just finished making a cup of medley mint herbal tea. She had placed the hot cup on a coaster on the coffee table and sat on the couch, unfolding her laptop and flicking it on, she waited for it to start up and load and grabbed hold of the television remote control and turned on the news, leaving it on a decent volume setting and taking a drink of the tea. Melissa had gone out to meet with her boyfriend, leaving Adrienne to do whatever she wanted; so she showered, got settled and now going to do her first essay paper for the starting of her class since it was nearly halfway through the semester.

"The professor wants me to write about who I am, but I really don't know what to include, all I know is that I want to keep who my father is a total secret. Maybe I can talk about my life back home with mother?" Adrienne tapped her bottom lip while opening word processor on her desktop. She configured her decided and readable font size and an appropriate size setting, then she made the indentations to the starting document and saved it 'my story' on her desktop to get herself started. "Always leave a spice between lines," she whispered to herself. She found her glasses and put them on, taking a sip of the hot tea once more and looked over to the television. The news was about the Umbrella Corporation and how they were striving for more employees. Yeah, well Adrienne wasn't entirely looking for a job. She was here to go to school and perhaps after obtaining her goal, she will find a reasonable job and start living on her own, knowing she can do it without her father's help.

"Ah, I officially know how to start this paper. I know it has to be at least ten pages long . . ." she then took a minute to think and slapped her hand to her face and sighed. "Great, I really do need to make this worth reading don't I?" she glanced over to the fish tank. "A little lie in the paper can make do, hm." She glanced at the blank document on her laptop and her fingers starting shifting away at the keys and had at least gotten a page started with a proper introduction;

'It has at least taken me twenty years to figure out who I want to be in the future. Within the years, I have obtained the freedom to explore the world and what lies for me in order to satisfy my constant curiosity toward the strange and wonderful things in the world. I grew up happily in Great Britain with my mother, my father had lived here in the United States all his life. I have a wonderful support by both parents and a younger half sibling; a brother. When I was young, I was gifted a bow and arrow and thus started my love in archery. I have been taking archer lessons from age seven until this day forth but I have no intentions on being an archery director. What I enjoy as well is poetry and music. I often play the piano but had never really learned it very well alike my brother. I am not entirely a people person but I am usually always open to meeting new people. . .'

Adrienne leaned back on the sofa and had just waited. "I am at a loss." She said to herself, looking at her computer and clicking the save button and shutting down her laptop. The essay was due at any time before the semester ended so she had plenty of time to get it finished. _I wonder when Melissa will be home. She has been gone for at least five hours._ She stared at the television for the longest time. "Or maybe Americans take a long time with their loved ones." She stared at her phone and then closed her eyes in attempt to get at least some rest before her first day tomorrow.

"My, I am so tired!" the young adult stretches her arms high into the air and then turned the television off. She got up after finishing off her tea and placed the cup in the dishwasher in the kitchen and threw the tea bag into the trash can. She stood there in the kitchen for the longest time before finally trying to decide on what she was going to do. "There isn't yet anything to do here yet," she glanced over back to the television in the living area and found a game console; the first version of a PlayStation. She smiled softly and made her way back into the room and then shifted through the video games. "A bunch of RPG and racing games. She probably never really played much." She pursed her lips together and stood up from her kneeling position and brushed herself off, heading into her room and looked at the empty walls. She smiled and removed a folder from the shelf that had a bunch of pictures of back home and of her and her mother. She then used poster putty to place them upon the wall and decorated her room a bit. She had unpacked the boxes she had shipped and then put up her lamps, her lights, her bed comforters and some books.

"There, now it seems more like a bedroom!" she said softly, "Oh, hello there Adrienne!" Melissa had startled her, Adrienne quickly placed a hand on her chest and looked back. "You startled me! How was your evening?" she asked. Melissa moved in and sat herself on Adrienne's desk chair and smiled. "It was great. What did you do while I was gone?" she asked. Adrienne resumed taking some books out and putting them alphabetically on the shelves. "Had some tea, did some of my report for my writing class and then decorated my room for a bit." A simple answer was all she really had to give to satisfy her roommate. The blonde couldn't help but stare at Adrienne for several long minutes before shaking it off and headed to her room. "I am going to bed for the night. Don't forget to get some sleep! First day for you is in the morning!" Melissa had so much energy that Adrienne had always wondered where she got it all. "She sure is happy this evening," Adrienne whispered, giving a soft giggle and shaking her head, emptying the box and putting the last thing on her dresser; a picture frame containing of her and her mother.

It was surely a drifting night, the crickets and other night creatures roamed and sang through the night, there were some clouds in the sky but not so many for you could still see plenty of bright stars in the sky and a half moon shining in the night's sky. It was a peaceful night to be exact. But over in Washington the night wasn't as peaceful as it was in Raccoon city. The president was suspecting Umbrella Corporation and had been for some time but haven't obtained any proof of their actions.

"Just a bunch of health products!?" the president shook his head in disbelief. Maybe the corporation wasn't planning anything? He had this frustrated look on his face and had only to believe that his daughter was doing alright, this was her first time in the United States after all. "Set it off for now, until there is a real threat." The president had stood up from his desk, dismissing his secret service and walking to the middle of his office with his hands laced together behind his back.

_I would call to check up on you to see if you are alright but I know you are in bed by now._ He looked over to his desk with a photo of his daughter, thus at a younger age. "Mr. Rivers?" one of the service men approached within the office and the President eventually snapped into realization and glanced in his direction. "Yes, shut down for the night." He sent his order to shut down any investigations and then made his way out of the office and heading to his room for the remaining of the night.

Waking up was annoying. The alarm clock was going off and all you could here, getting louder and louder was; beep, beep, BEEP! The clock read 7:00a.m. Adrienne shuffled through her bed comforter and turned her alarm clock off and slowly swung her legs over the edge. She sat there with a dead look on her face and yawned. She got up and grabbed her hair brush and made her way to the restroom and brushed through her hair, looking herself in the mirror and yawned once more. "To start the day, I don't even know what to wear." She said to herself quietly before putting her brush down and pinning her hair back. She stepped out and grabbed her make up case from her bedroom and returned to the large mirror in the restroom and set the case down, opening up and taking hold of her foundation and slowly applying it to her face. After doing so, she grabbed hold of her laptop and flipped it on, turning on some music. It appeared Melissa was already up and gone, whom had an earlier class. She slowly massaged the foundation into the pores of her face and then washed her hands, drying them and then taking hold of the face powder and applied it. She then shifted and stared at all the colors of her eye shadow and contemplated on what color. Adrienne thought for a second before deciding the light green color and then apply it directly to her eyes lightly, then grabbing her black eyeliner and applying it, then applying a darker green eye shadow over the eyeliner. "Not too heavy, not too light." She smiled and put away her make up kit after applying a faint blush powder. She went back into her room and it was least almost eight o'clock. "Make up does take forever, no wonder I never really wear it." She joked. She found her light green turtleneck blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans and her brown belt. She changed and then removed the pins from her hair and made a braid which wrapped around her head like a headband and tied it together. She smiled.

"I have some time before I need to head to the school," she said to herself, looking over and putting her books together in a messenger bag for school. She grabbed her dress coat and placed it over a chair and placed her ankle boots beside the chair next to her coat, so that everything was ready for her when she left.

"Coffee sounds good. Let's see what's here," she opened up the cabinets and realized there was no coffee, and then checked the freezer, and there was three flavored coffee mixes; Caramel, Vanilla, and regular. She chose Caramel and readied herself a glass in the self-coffee maker. While that was in the making, she grabbed the peppermint coffee creamer she found in the cabinets and a spoon and the sugar canister.

The phone suddenly started to ring.

Adrienne hurried and grabbed her phone and when she did, she stared at the caller I.D, it was her mother. She smiled and answered her phone with a pleasant and happy tone to her voice. "Hey, mother! Caught me in time before I was going to leave." She greeted. The voice on the other end seemed reassuring.

"Darlin' hello! How is the States? Are you doing alright? Did you see your father?"

"Mother calm down ha ha, yes its wonderful here, so far. I'm doing fine and yes, father picked me up from the airport. He went back to Washington. Don't worry, mother. I will more or less come to see him some time on vacations what not but right now my top priority is focusing on school. That's what I came here for is it not?"

"Ha ha, I'm surely glad my dear. Just keep up all the good work. I wanted to call and just wish you luck my dear and hopefully I see you sometime too!"

"Will do mother, take care."

When she hung up, the coffee was ready and she set her phone down after hanging up and grabbed the coffee cup and pulled it away from the self-coffee maker and placed two spoons of sugar in the coffee and then added some of the coffee creamer. She stirred thoroughly and smiled. "Ah, smells really good." She looked to the clock in the living area. "Crap, it's nearing eight thirty, I should probably get going and figure out where my classes are today." She grabbed a hot coffee jug and poured the coffee into it and putting on the lid carefully and put her ankle boots on, putting her jacket as well and grabbing her bag and cup and headed out the door; locking the door and hurrying to grab a cab.

"Yeah, Adrienne moved in not too long ago." Melissa was speaking to a few of her friends at school while all sitting outside in the eating area at one of the tables, Leanna, her friend looked up at her with a smile. "Great! I can't wait to meet her!" she said softly, placing her bag down on the ground and her majorette baton on the table top. Her boyfriend, Anthony, had sat down beside her. "She's the British girl you met during on vacation right?" he asked, Melissa nodded her head. _Fascinating_ he thought to himself. Leanna took out a notebook and started on a mew page and opened her calculus textbook and read through some of the problems that included for her homework assignments, slowly working on a problem while listening to the current conversation. "Yo, Leon! Katarina!" Anthony called out suddenly, motioning them to come right over and they did. Leon had looked to Katarina as the two looked at each other before approaching. "What's going on?" Katarina asked, "I have to meet up with my boyfriend and then to my major class." The blonde spoke out to Anthony and Melissa, knowing very well that Leanna was doing her homework.

Leon Scott Kennedy, currently a senior in the college and studying criminal justice as well applied for the police academy in which he believes will be accepted. Not only that, he was a very good student and an honors at that and was always wanting to help others. He was rather, mysterious in a way and no one really knew his motivations, but he was a man who know what he wanted and would do what it takes to get there in life. He was rather quiet and he often was around Katarina, his friend's girlfriend. Mainly because Katarina and Leon grew up together? No one really knew, but Katarina, Leon, and Andrew all had known each other since elementary school last remembered and it has been that way for the longest time.

"Melissa has a new British friend that starts today," Anthony pointed out, Katarina immediately sat down and rested her chin on the palm of her right hand. "Oh really? When does she start? Is she going to school here?" Katarina asked, Leon was drifted on his own mind, thinking about other things while he was thinking about something else, and not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, my roommate, met her several times during vacations while in Britain, she's extremely nice. Yes, she is going to school here and majoring accounting." Melissa answered. Leanna looked up to her and then to Katarina. "Awesome! Seems pretty interesting. Let's get to know her when she arrives." Katarina added before standing once again. "But really, I should hurry and go before Andrew starts wondering where I am!" Kat was the short name people gave her. She was half American, half Mexican and she was an uptight woman, very ongoing and talkative, took fencing classes for a while there.

"Come on Leon," Kat waved her hand in front of him.

Leon shook his head and nodded. "Right, before Andrew starts wondering." He waved to Melissa and Anthony and then to Leanna after realizing her nose wasn't in her calculus textbook.

"See you guys later." Anthony and Melissa spoke out at the same time and then looked back at each other.

"Jinx Anthony, you owe me a soda now!" Melissa winked her left eye and giggled, he rolled his eyes and sat down. "Go get I yourself!" He said to her, handing her a dollar and a quarter, assuming that was the proper price from the vending, "Sweet!" Melissa snickered, getting up and taking a few steps to the vending machine and getting herself a mountain dew and headed back to her little table of friends; opening the twenty ounce bottle and taking a few drinks before Anthony took it from her and took a drink.

"Mountain Dew baby, delicious." He said in a joking manner, Leanna nudged him.

"Sprite is still better," Leanna detested, "All coca cola products are much more better tasting then Pepsi." She stuck her tongue out, Anthony laughed. "I like what ever, but Mountain Dew seemed to have been more appealing." Melissa spoke out.

"That was a very long class." Adrienne slumped her shoulders and made her way outside after grabbing a coca cola from the vending machine in the hallway of the college halls. She had saw Leon and Katarina hurry by but neither of them bothered to stop, for one; Leon and Katarina didn't know who she was or what she looked like and Adrienne wasn't aware they knew Melissa. Adrienne headed outdoors after heading down the hallway and then noticed Melissa when she called out to her;

"Hey, Adrienne!" Melissa waved her hand.

"Is that her?" Anthony asked, Melissa nodded her head.

Adrienne looked around before picking up a pace and approaching the table they were all at.

"Hey, Adrienne these are some of my friends, Anthony and Leanna." Melissa said, "Anthony… Leanna, this is my roommate and friend, Adrienne Rivers." She added.

Anthony immediately took her hand and shook it and Leanna waved a hand. "Hey there!" Anthony greeted.

Adrienne smiled softly and shook his hand in return and sat down, setting her bag down. "Adrienne, how was your class?" Melissa asked. Adrienne smiled.

"It was fine. It was pretty long and boring if you ask me." Adrienne answered calmly, Anthony stared at her. "Pretty deep British accent you got there girly." He said, Leanna nudged him once again.

"And she drinks coca cola," Leanna joked, Adrienne smiled. "Yes, I prefer Coca cola, or Dr. Pepper." She added.

"Man, does no one like Pepsi?" Anthony asked, "Besides you, Melissa." His voice had gotten deeper. Melissa laughed.

"My friends, a bundle of fun if you ask me." She told Adrienne. "Say we have a little party tonight? It's Friday." She said, Adrienne looked up. "A party?"

"Yes, all my friends are now invited!" Melissa said, grabbing her cellular phone and invited Andrew, Katarina, and Leon.

"I doubt if they will make it at last notice, Melissa." Anthony said after realizing who she was sending a text message to. "Don't worry, I think they will." Melissa winked once more and then finally sat down and looking at Adrienne. "Open up girly, this will be one hell of a day!" she stretched her arms up happily and patted Adrienne on the back.

Adrienne just sat there, blinking her eyes before trying to contemplate on her feelings about this. Knowing that whatever Melissa did with her friends, Adrienne wasn't really used to it.

Adrienne had never really 'partied' before and she wasn't sure how they did it. She never drank before, partied, or anything. Her mother was a wedding dress designer and an upper class men, the only real parties she had been to, were formal parties where you had to dress elegantly and have proper manners.

Everything was different here and Adrienne was bound to learn the ways of a normal, American teenager.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Hello! This was the end of chapter 1! Look forward to chapter two shortly! Let's see how partying goes for Adrienne . . . will she really like it?_

_Please R&R !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil; **_Through the Looking Glass_

A Resident Evil Fanfiction

All original characters belong to CAPCOM~

Please enjoy and Read and Review~

**Chapter 2**

It was dark out, misty to be exact. It was really only about five O'clock and it started raining, Melissa had looked outside the window with an expressionless look on her face; the party was going to be moved to Saturday, since it was a weekend and most of their friends still have afterschool activities on a Friday . . . and Leanna was a majorette and every Friday was a football game. Enough clowning around, Melissa had took note that Adrienne was sketching out of a sketch diary, seemed like she was sketching an image of a swan and it caused Melissa to approach the couch so suddenly.

"No archery today?" Melissa had asked, Adrienne glanced up at her from her sketch after finishing the touches of the wings. "Not for another hour." Was her answer. Melissa said not a word and just sat herself beside Adrienne to continue watching her draw. Adrienne wasn't any mind to it anyway, it's not like she cared if Melissa was there watching her; it was merely just a hobby.

"You have pretty interesting friends," Adrienne finally broke the silence. Melissa tapped her fingers upon her lap and then waited until she finally realized that Adrienne spoke. She looked at the British girl beside her and smiled with a nod to her head. "Yes, very kind… entertaining actually. They are good people if you think about it. I have known them since middle school. Katarina and Leon has known each other since grade school or so they told me." Melissa raised a finger up and nodded. "Oh and by the way, Adrienne. I moved the party to tomorrow since I realized that the college has its stupid football game this evening."

"Ah, that's rather understandable." Adrienne didn't really seem too enthused about it all, but Melissa had her goals set; to get Adrienne to know how Americans enjoyed themselves. "Say, Adrienne." Melissa had thought of something but quickly shook her head in disregard, "Oh, you know what? Never mind. I am going to go out and get stuff for tomorrow." She got up and approached the dining table and grabbed the keys to her vehicle. "Do you need anything while I am out, Adrienne?" the British girl had just turned her head in thought, "Could you pick up a notebook perhaps?" that was her only request? Melissa nodded, "Sure thing." Leaving to that until Melissa left and the door clicked shut, Adrienne set down her sketching pencil and closed her sketch diary and put the two items away. "I guess I will get ready ad get to my lessons for today." She let out a quiet sigh and then motioned herself to her bedroom and grabbed her conquest three target bow, it was about sixty pounds, she grabbed her silver and blue quiver with about a dozen 2612 cut at sixteen inch with a hundred and fifty grain pullet point nebs. It was a bow that was given to her as a gift and top that, it was silver and blue. She was proud of this thing but she would eventually upgrade to something maybe, a cross bow? She had always wanted one but this worked with her lessons.

She took out a pad of paper and then took her pen and wrote a note to leave for Melissa,

_Melissa, _

_I headed off to my lessons. I will be back within the next two and a half hours. _

_Try not to get yourself in trouble, okay?_

_Adrienne_

She felt like she didn't need to leave a paragraph, like most people did, just something to help succumb of it all. Melissa probably wouldn't even think to read but back living with her mother, they were always leaving each other notes if one or the other were going out somewhere and no one was home. The butler was never really around, more or less attending with her mother and the maids, Adrienne never really wanted to bother them; she never really wasn't the type to bother anyone with any issues none the less.

However, Katarina had just finished the rest of her homework when she looked up to Leanna, approaching her and setting her baton down. "Ready for tonight eh?" Katarina asked, Leon glanced down at them from sitting at the top of the bleachers. Leanna nodded. "Sometimes I get bored doing this you know? So many people looking at you waiting for you to mess up." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. Katarina put her folder and pen in her messenger bag.

"What makes you keep doing it?" Leon asked almost quietly. Katarina looked back at Leanna as if waiting for an answer. Leanna didn't really pay attention. "It's been through every female in my family, believe it or not." Was her answer. Katarina blinked before wondering if it was a good answer or not.

Stabilizing her bow wasn't really easy for most of the people here, but for Adrienne it was quite simple since she had been taking lessons since she was seven years old. She removed one of her arrows from her quiver and latched it upon her bow and pulled back. She kept it on pull for several moments before concentrating on the fake target many feet away from her; at least she had set hers up at least a hundred feet. She had five targets set up and she started at her first one, shooting her target and hitting the center, and then did she get herself ready, again she continued talking down the line, shooting arrows and hitting the bulls eye each time; until her last target she barely missed but it was good for trying.

"Congrats, Adrienne! My favorite pupil." Her instructor had witnessed her shootings and was usually always trying to recommend her in tournaments, thus she was never interested in the thing. "I know what you're going to say. As I repeat in my years; it's just a hobby." Adrienne repeated. The instructor laughed quietly to herself. "Sometimes I wonder why you continue these courses even though you already know everything you need to."

That was a rather good question. But surely Adrienne had her own reasons like she did everything else. She went and gathered her arrows and put them away in her quiver and latched everything into her traveling archery bag and then sat down on the bench to close her eyes, a water bottle in her hand. She sat there thinking about it all. "It just gives me something to do really. I really don't care if I even spend a lot of money on it. To me, it's just having fun." She removed the lid to the bottle and took several drinks of the aqua spring water. "I guess I will go now. It's been an hour and a half here." She responded, her instructor had nodded and waved to her just as the other students have. She was greatly appreciated and she usually always helped out with the younger students in the summer time. Adrienne was a good student. That was all.

"What do to now?" she asked herself, she was sitting in her vehicle in the driver's seat with the car on, trying to contemplate on what she could do in the meantime, after all, she _did_ leave a note to Melissa saying she would be at least two hours, possible another half hour after that. Adrienne shook her head after staring at her dashboard for over five minutes and finally backed out of the parking lot and into the main street. She was stopped at a red stop light and she moved her hand and carefully turned up the volume of the music on the radio; Sandman from Metallica. "Eh, no." she murmured to herself. She wasn't a fan of heavy metal, rap, or anything loud; more or less just calm music… so therefore she grabbed her CD case from the passenger seat and removed an Andrew Lloyd Webber CD from the third page down and popped it into the radio; turning it on and putting I on the third track; an orchestral music from the theatrical show; Cats. "Not the best, but it's better than that heavy crap."

Pulling into the local dairy queen's drive thru she flipped her eyes through the menu and finally did she get stuck on what her choice was; a blizzard or a regular cone- to regular ice cream. Decisions I tell you! She shook her head and drove up closer to the speaker and as she went to speak, she paused before making her complete order. "Hello, how can I help you today?" the receiver announced, Adrienne smiled softly. _I guess I didn't really want any ice cream… damn why did I even come here?_ She thought to herself. She looked to her empty water bottle and rolled her eyes. "May I please just have a small… coca cola? And a cup of ice water please?" she responded. _Who goes through dairy queen for just a soda?_

"Sure, you're total will be a dollar and forty cents please at the next window." The receiver seemed quite nice, calm maybe? Perhaps it was an older person, maybe a young adult? Cause usually teenagers who work really find work boring and have that kind of tone to their voice while speaking to customers; slow and very depressing—or so that's the feeling I get when I order from fast food. No, when she got to the window the receiver/cashier was very much a teenager, at least seventeen. "Hello, you're total is a dollar and forty cents." She responded. That smile on her face just made Adrienne's day a little more peaceful. "Here you go, keep the change." Adrienne responded, handing her two dollar bills. The cashier just looked back at her with a nod and a thank you and was granted a moment before finally giving her the order. Adrienne waved and drove off slowly until entering the main road once more.

"I really couldn't decide on the salsa!" Melissa was heard complaining back in the apartment room; Leanne and Anthony were there with her, probably to help get the party ready or something. Leanne smiled and laughed as Anthony just poked Melissa; "Calm down, everything is fine!" it was like, Melissa was turning red in the face from the fact she was so frustrated; yeah that was her alright. "Are you picking on me?" she wondered cautiously, "Adrienne! Welcome home!" yeah, changing the subject when your room mate got home was pretty fun to do for her, she did that almost every conversation. Adrienne set down the cup of coke and the cup of water on the island in the kitchen area and placed her archery bag and her bow in her bedroom before meeting them in the dining room. "You're back so early?" Adrienne asked tilting her head and taking a chip from the bowl and eating it. "Yeah well, Leanne and Anthony had decided to help out and also come here to help you know. Maybe you can as well?" Melissa asked. Leanne had also taken a tortilla chip. "I suppose…" Adrienne sighed, looking down at the table with a shit load of things that Melissa had gathered from probably a bunch of grocery stores.

"We need to work on your shopping skills too!" Leanne said to Adrienne, Anthony and Melissa both bopped her on the head.

The president was waiting by the enormous opened doors when two of his security guards returned to the white house. He had hoped that everything was going well and that they were able to achieve the needed information from what was happening in Aliceville, Alabama. Although, he often knew what was going on, he just didn't need to assume things before hand and not knowing the complete details of it all. "Have you found anything?" the president had asked without feeling any regret or hallucination. The two men looked at each other and then back to the president, shaking their heads; yes, the president was slightly disappointed.

"Aliceville is still being watched with the police enforcements that are making sure things are going well. No more robberies however, strange. That place hasn't quite been peaceful as of late." The men responded quietly. The president nodded his head, "very well, guess there isn't much we can do at this time." He placed his hand on his forehead, feeling as if a head ache was coming along. "I am going to the court, I suppose if anything does show up I trust you will let me know."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Damn knocking on the door wasn't really something Adrienne wanted to awake to from a quick nap. She quickly lifted her head up from leaning over her desk and looked at her watch and mumbled to herself. _Take a short nap for at least fifteen minutes and she is already knocking on my god damn door._ Adrienne mumbled to herself before getting up and opening the door to find a Melissa holding up a dry erase board with the words in green; _Party is starting RIGHT NOW!_ Adrienne rolled her eyes and took the dry erase board and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. Melissa smiled. "Taking a nap again Adrienne? Well, GOOD! Cause you're going to get wasted tonight!" She raised her arms up, there was loud music playing and at least ten people were already here…? Adrienne brushed herself off and set the dry erase board and made her way to the restroom to stare into the mirror… standing there, hands on the counter and just staring at herself. Her hair was horrible. Guess that happen when you pass out. She took a comb and combed through and fixed herself up. She stepped out and then suddenly was she hugged by her roommate once more. "Time to get…WASTED!" she responded, letting all of her friends know the party was starting. "Melissa…" Adrienne noted, looking around and not entirely knowing anyone that was currently here. _What did she do? Invite the entire campus?_ She wondered to herself curiously.

"Hello everyone! Meet the new British student, Adrienne!" Melissa greeted out through the karaoke microphone. Adrienne face palmed and then made her way to the dining table and taking a seat. Everyone was already drunk, just how long have they been here exactly? Where they here before Adrienne passed out? Or what? Adrienne surely slept through the loud ruckus out here. A margarita was placed in front of her from Leanne and was told to enjoy it—"What is this?" Adrienne mumbled, using her right hand to take hold of its handle and first taking a sniff of it; smelled pretty good. She took a sip and then blinked. _Wow, surely this tastes pretty good, pretty strong yeah._ That pretty much made her stomach feel slightly cold and it gave her a soft shiver. After about ten minutes she had already finished it and working on a second one that Anthony gladly placed in front of her, but this time was a kiwi flavored margarita mixed with some strawberry flavoring. Melissa was just having the time of her life, watching Adrienne. "Daaaayumm! She drank that pretty fast!" Anthony said laughing, "Here, give her this," one of the students, Kayla, had handed Anthony a newly tall glass of one of mixed drinks she made specifically. "It's called, 'Adios Motherfucker', this will make things interesting." Kayla responded. Anthony had tried not to have too much fun but he couldn't help himself. He handed it to Adrienne and smiled. "Try this, it's delicious." He responded. Melissa perked over and gasped in surprise, "You know what that could do to her hm?" She responded. Kayla smiled, "I know, some Vodka, Tequila, Gin, Rum, Blue Curacao, Sweet and sour mix and some 7-up…yeah, I probably mixed a little more than usual." Kayla shrugged her hands and smiled, "Damn girl." Leanna viewed Kayla as the type however, she was always partying almost every night and probably got all these mixing ideas from her bartender buddy from the bar.

Things just got interesting after two hours, Andrew, Leon, and Katarina had finally made it and what they saw was Adrienne on her knees in the middle of the living room with a few people talking to her, trying to get her to do some things, Katarina and Andrew had made their way to ask what was going on, Leon had just stood there. "Oh my, what did you give her?" Katarina had asked, Kayla crossed her legs from sitting on one of the chairs. "You know, some of my special mixes." She responded, Katarina looked slightly disappointed in the poor girl but found it sort of funny. Leon shook his head. "Hey Leon, you guys made it!" Melissa responded, leaning towards him on the island. "Why did you let her drink Kayla's mixes?" He suddenly asked, Melissa shrugged. "What? She needs to get used to it you know." She responded laughing, she was drunk but not as bad as Adrienne. "She's never drank before. You know. Should probably pay attention on what that could do." Leon Scott Kennedy, always was looking out for people, specifically people he knew. "Ah, no worries Leon! She's here at home! It's not like we went out to a bar!" She patted her hand on the counter top and laughed.

"She will just be feeling a little you know, sick in the morning. That is all. Calm down!" Anthony said. Katarina rubbed her temples before realizing that her boyfriend had started drinking when Kayla led him to the dining table. "Melissa, how old is Adrienne?" Leon asked, "Sixteen." She answered. He felt somewhat disappointed. "You will be the one in trouble if the police decide to step in." he responded. "She is four years younger than we are. Not only that, but she's underage." Leon didn't quite like it, but Melissa seemed like everything will be fine. "You better hope nothing happens to her, I think you should stop this party for the night, it's already past midnight." Leon was only trying to help, to keep everyone out of trouble and Melissa was having a hard time agreeing with him. For a sixteen year old who graduated high school with an honors diploma, skipped a grade and is the youngest student in college, not even yet with a certificate in citizenship in the United States. Not only that, none of them even knew she was the president's daughter. Who knows what trouble they could possibly get into; and what trouble Adrienne would be in? No one would know. But they had to at least respect her. Poor Adrienne. Leon had sighed when Melissa finally turned the music off and dismissed everyone; yeah, they were upset but it was the best thing they could do. Stop for the night. If they wanted to party, they could do it somewhere else.

Leon moved over to Adrienne and picked her up, he found her bedroom after Melissa showed it to him and he laid her in bed, grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen and placing it at her side. It was the best thing she could drink whenever she was able to. "You're lucky tomorrow is Sunday." Katarina told Melissa, Melissa shrugged and laughed. "We are all going to just crash here then." Anthony pointed out, since they were all drinking, even Andrew and Andrew was the one who drove Katarina and Leon here. Leon had sat down, placing his hand on his forehead. A head ache already. Melissa sat down and just finally got quiet, some of them finally just passed out where they were; Melissa returned to her room.

When morning rose, Adrienne woke up and had found the water, taking a drink and feeling her head, "A head ache…" she mumbled, before rushing and actually vomiting. Katarina had heard her get up and slowly made her way to the restroom. "You feeling alright?" she asked. Adrienne washed herself up after fifteen minutes and sat on the floor in the bathroom on the carpet. "Yeah… just feeling a little you know, sick. What exactly happened?" she asked. Katarina shrugged and smiled. "When I got here, you were already completely drunk and basically in the middle of the living room floor." She responded. Adrienne smirked, "Ha… one hell of a night." She admitted. "Yeah well don't get used to it. You're sixteen. It's underage drinking here and it's illegal. Leon got pretty upset you know." She announced, helping her up and into her bedroom for the two of them to sit down. "Leon?" Adrienne didn't quite know who that was yet. "Yeah a friend of mine and as well Melissa's friend. You see, he's studying Criminal law and is going to apply for the police academy in the summer." She responded. "So he gets edgy when it comes to the law. I am surprised Melissa didn't stop to think about that." Katarina laughed quietly to herself.

"Ah, I see." Adrienne scratched behind her head and had realized a few of Melissa's friends were passed out in the living room, and that Leon was passed out on the sofa. That was by far, the most interesting Saturday Adrienne had.

_End of Chapter 2_

_~ Chapter 3 summary; Tuesday is finally around the corner and Adrienne's class was cancelled. There are three weeks of school left before summer vacation. Leon Kennedy finds himself some what attracted to the girl but Adrienne doesn't quite seem interested until Katarina finally decides to play the part of cupid. Just how will this go?_

Please R&R


End file.
